


Step On Me

by milkyygracee



Category: Rockboy
Genre: Other, rockboy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyygracee/pseuds/milkyygracee
Summary: Rockboy thought everything was normal... that is.. until his floor started to speak?!?!?
Relationships: rockboy - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockboy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rockboy).



Rockboy gasped at his mistake on The Hope Despair Force Ace Attorney Online Server. How could he have been so foolish? He gaped at his spelling error- The small black box read his most recent message, "Not all thw time." ...Thw? Rockboy stood up, and in rage, threw his keyboard. "I can't believe I- And after all this?" He sunk to the floor and put his hand in his face. "I have all A's.. how could this happen?" Suddenly a wave of anger came upon Rockboy causing him to slam his fist onto his hardwood floor. Rockboy lifted up his hands, about to bang again, when suddenly he heard a voice. He could swear it was coming from... "OH YES!!!!! HARDER!!!!!" Screamed his hardwood floors. "WHAT THE FUCK," Rockboy yelled, scrambling onto his feet and staring, jaw agape, at the patch of wood that had spoken. "YES SLAM ME AGAIN DADDY~~~" the floor yelled yet again. Rockboy could not believe his ears, nor his eyes, as he saw the floor had begun to grow.. a face. With two anime-esc eyes and red cherry lips, the floor looked almost.. kissable.... "Did you just speak?" Rockboy asked his floor, stunned. "Of course," The floor replied, "how could I not, you touching me that way..." Rockboys face went pale. "Touching you. What way?" "Oh y'know..." The floor winked at him, "All rough-like-" "Okay," Rockboy interrupted, "I'm going insane. Okay. Cool." The floor opened its mouth to speak, but Rockboy shushed it. "No. No more talk." Rockboy proceeded to walk back to his chair, that is, until he heard a sultry moan. "OH YES~~~ STEP ON ME DADDY~~~"

"Oh HELL no," Rockboy announced, then proceeded to light his house on fire. 

~~~THE END~~~


	2. Piss fic strikes again.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rockboy still couldn't figure out the cause of the.... floor incident, as he put it, but he had other things to worry about. Specifically, piss

After Rockboy set his house on fire, it was fairly evident he needed a place to crash. Thankfully, as he was running down the street, fleeing from the cops, a mysterious hooded figure appeared before him.. It was Person! Rockboy couldn't believe his luck as Person spoke, in a hushed voice, "Need a place to stay, Rockboy?" Rockboy sighed with relief and exhaustion as Person led him inside their small, old, kinda creepy house. Rockboy was so relieved, in fact, that he did not notice the wretched smell drifting through the house, nor Person locking the door behind him. "So uh," Rockboy said, facing is friend, "How'd you know I needed a place to stay?" "Oh y'know," Person replied, shrugging. Rockboy nodded, "Yes that makes sense." "Conveniently," Person started, leading Rockboy to a dusty hallway, "I just so happen to have a spare room!" They opened the door for Rockboy, revealing a small bedroom with a narrow bed and two nightstands on either side. "Oh, thank you, Person!" "It's no problem," Person replied, sending Rockboy a toothy grin, "Now I have some, uh, business to take care of." "Business? What-" Rockboy started, but was quickly cut off as Person pushed him inside the room and slammed the door in his face. "Enjoy your stay," they called, then trotted away into another room, slamming that door as well. Rockboy sighed and sat on the bed. Rockboy stayed sat on the bed for a while, thinking about how amazingly generous his friend was, until he realized he needed to go to the bathroom. However, Rockboy had no idea where the bathroom was, and he had forgotten to ask. He sighed and opened the door, venturing into the hallway once more. The first door in front of him led to a small bedroom. Person's bedroom, Rockboy assumed. Rockboy stepped inside to look for the smaller human when something caught his eye. Propped on the wall was a life size cut out of Kokichi Ouma. The ink it had been printed with was discolored and faded, and the word "PROTOTYPE" was written on the forehead in red sharpie. "Prototype..?" Rockboy mumbled, then stepped out of the dimly lit room. The second door to the right led to, finally, the bathroom. As Rockboy was in there, he couldn't help but notice that it seemed... clean. Not clean in the way that suggested Person had just cleaned it- the strong smell of lemon cleaner and soap, slippery reflective surfaces- it just looked.... Unused... Rockboy chalked it up to his nerves and left the bathroom. As he entered the hallway, a large crash echoed throughout the small house. "Wha-" Rockboy stammered. The crash wasn't worrying, more surprising, as the crash resembled that of a cymbal or a gong... Rockboy slowly made his way down to the last door in the hallway. He swore he could hear small whispers coming from the room, almost like a ritual... Steeling his fears, Rockboy yanked open the door and was shocked with what he faced. The room contained a semi-circle of Kokichi Ouma standees, Surrounding a small popcorn bowl of.. lemonade? No.... "PERSON." Rockboy groaned. Suddenly, Person appeared in front of him. "Hey Rockboy ya' made it! Do you like the set up?" Rockboy massaged his temples, "Please,,, Please tell me you aren't doing what I think you are doing..." "Ahahah and what would that be," Person chuckled nervously. Rockboy glared at the shorter human, so hard and viciously that Person began to shake in fear. "Okay, okay! Its not bad or anything I promise! I'm just," They trailed off. "Just?" Rockboy replied, distressed. "Just. Ya'know," They rubbed the back of their head and mumbled into their chest. "What did you say?" Rockboy asked, "I couldn't hear you." "I'm just," Person look Rockboy in the eyes and smiled nervously. "I'm just reviving the piss fic?" Rockboy then proceeded to grab Person by the arm, and drag them out of the house, leaving in his stead a trusty lit match. "NOOO!!! MY OUMAS!!" Person cried, struggling to leave Rockboy's grip as their house went up in flames. Rockboy simply sighed and continued walking. "I'm too old for this shit."

~ THE END ~

...or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should make a part two 🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪


End file.
